


There is a Person I Do Not Know

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino-centric angst ficlet. Warnings for discussion of depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Person I Do Not Know

His father calls it just a stage. His mother calls it a fixation. His team- well, what do they know?

Shino wonders if its normal to feel so disconnected. His friends get so fired up and he- he’s just here. A home for insects; his body’s just a hive and his mind’s not much better.

He still gets up each morning. There’s a numb sort of an idea in the back of his mind that says, This won’t last forever. Fixation, stage, whatever they call it, its just temporary. He lets the word fall into the rhythm of the insects buzzing and let’s muscle memory take over as his mind drifts far away.


End file.
